Tejado de vidrio
by Miranda.fics
Summary: Ella, había tomado la determinación de acabar con su vida, de la manera más vergonzosa, para así, dejar a sus padres en la palestra de las habladurías, él se ha enamorado de ella y lucha para hacerla cambiar de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

Ella, había tomado la determinación de acabar con su vida, de la manera más vergonzosa, para así, dejar a sus padres en la palestra de las habladurías, él se ha enamorado de ella y lucha para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Tejado de vidrio**

A veces ser una Swan, te abre muchas puertas, mis padres son dueños de la más prestigiosa firma de abogados, mi madre… su socia y aunque están divorciados hace ya ocho años, en temas financieros son una gran dupla.

Podrías pensar que mi vida era perfecta ¿pero qué te hace pensar así? Autos lujosos, ropa de diseñador, invitaciones a las mejores fiestas, de la alta sociedad, puras frivolidades.

No, mi vida no era perfecta, mi madre, René Swan, era la mujer más frívola que pudieras imaginar, solo preocupada, de mantener el status, el trabajo, las amistades del club ¿y su hija? Su hija solo existía en los eventos donde las cámaras estaban atentas, para captar su sonrisa y sus abrazos hipócritas.

Y mi padre, Charlie Swan, por otro lado, compró un departamento cerca de la oficina, cuando se divorció de mamá, entonces, desde esa aquella vez, le he conocido una lista de mujeres, que harían sonrojar hasta el mismo Hugh Hefner. Ser el abogado, más prestigioso, le permitía tener contratos no solo con las grandes empresas del país, si no también, con personas muy famosas del mundo del espectáculos.  
Para mis padres, su trabajo era lo más importante y claro, se olvidaban de algo tan importante, como que, a su lado, tenían una hija, universitaria, a un solo año y medio de terminar la universidad.  
Pero estaba tan cansada, de tener que aparentar algo que no era, que había comenzado a explorar, el lado equivocado de la vida, no solo por alterar los nervios de mi madre, si no también, para acabar de a poco y de la manera más vergonzosa, lo que era mi vida, así, terminarían en lo que ellos siempre habían evitado, ser el chisme del día, portadas de revistas de espectáculos de bajos presupuestos y la habladuría de todos sus disques amigos.

Había tomado una determinación y estaba decidida hacerlo. Soy Isabella Swan y esto es lo que queda de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Vacaciones, todos mis amigos de vacaciones y yo, trabajando. Estaba juntando dinero, por mi cuenta y ver la posibilidad de irme del lado de mi madre, si es que mi plan, no funciona como tengo planeado. Ella, no aceptó que me fuera a vivir a las residencias que la universidad te daba. Así, qué, tenía que viajar cerca de cuarenta minutos de los suburbios de la ciudad, donde estaba ubicada mi casa, a la universidad.

Todas mis amistades, me preguntaban, el por qué de trabajar, cuando podría estar en alguna playa paradisiaca, pero ellos no conocían a mi madre.

¿Creerás que tengo un papel importante en la firma? Pues no, soy la asistente de la asistente de mi madre, Abigail. No te rías, de mí, porque si el café, con una cucharada de crema y sin azúcar, no llega a tiempo en la mañana, soy la culpable de que René Swan, ande de mal humor, por el resto del día.

Es obvio, que no tengo una oficina, estoy limitada a los escritorios que están fuera de su gran oficina en el último piso de un edificio del centro de la ciudad, a mi frente está la oficina de mi padre y afuera de ella, el escritorio de Margareth, su asistente, ella me ha enseñado todo acá, le debo mucho.

La paga no era mala, tenía buena liquidación y con la mesada mensual que obtenía, podía de lo más bien, irme de la casa de mi madre, pero mi objetivo era hacerlo apenas se iniciaran las clases para la universidad. Mis padres aún, no sabían de mis planes.

Faltaba menos de dos meses, para hacerlo.

Volví a mi realidad, cuando escuche el timbre del teléfono, era el interno de mi madre, contesté.

-Isabella, comunícame con Aro, rápido- cortó.

_-Buenos días, hija comunícame con Aro, por favor- ¡ja_! Cómo si eso fuera a pasar.

Cuando era pequeña, solía venir a esta oficina, correr por los despachos de mi padre y padre, soñaba, algún día ser como ellos, pero algo cambió en ellos, la ambición, el dinero, los hizo distantes y sínicos, en casa ya nos se respiraba amor entre ellos, solo discutían por trabajo, contratos, juicios. Entonces el tiempo, no hizo más que desgastar lo poco y nada que conservaban y optaron por un divorcio, hoy en día su convivencia ha mejorado notoriamente.

Pero mi vida había comenzado hacer una mentira, que ya me estaba aburriendo de aparentar, todo el mundo pensaba que éramos una familia perfecta, a pesar del divorcio de mis padres.

Salíamos en las páginas sociales, siempre sonriendo, éramos seguidos por paparazis, todo el tiempo. A mi madre le gustaba ser el foco de atención, a veces pienso que debió ser actriz, antes de abogada, aunque tienen mucho en común ambas profesiones.

Últimamente, andaba hecha una furia, ya que los focos se habían centrado en mí y una noche de un sábado, junto a los que llamaba mis amigos, todos hijos de familias ricachonas, aburridos y llenos de dinero, sin saber en qué gastarlo, más que en diversión.

No me consideraba igual a ellos, pero si le molestaba a mi madre, lo hacía. En todo caso, no era, que le molestara, que me juntase con los hijos de sus amistades, si no, que me tomaran fotografías y saliera en portadas de revistas.

Comunique a Aro con mi madre y me levanté a tomar un café, hoy mi madre recibiría a Phil Hale, el socio de la compañía que atendía en Londres, así que debía preparar el almuerzo con su familia y la mía… grandioso.

Margareth y Abigail, en todo caso ya tenían todo preparado, tomé mi café, mientras me ocupaba de algunos contratos que debía imprimir, para que mi madre, se los llevara a tribunales mañana, en la mañana.

Así, pasaba gran parte de mis días, entre fotocopiadoras, revisando resúmenes de los casos que atendía mi madre, llevando carpetas, a los distintos abogados, hasta la hora de salida, odiaba este trabajo, pero mis padres, habían insistido (no, insistido, no es la palabra, más bien obligado a tomar el cargo).

Era una forma de castigarme, la decisión, que había tomado unos años atrás y que este año concretaba. No quise estudiar, para ser abogado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Haberlo dicho, fue activar la bomba nuclear en mi casa y solo escuché reclamos y palabras, como mal agradecida y sucesor del negocio, al final mi padre fue el primero en ceder. Y fue un alivio, porque yo no estaba dispuesta hacerlo.

No sé, si importaba mucho todo esto, solo seguía el día a día, solo por seguirlo, mi objetivo estaba escrito y creo que ya había tocado fondo o llegado al tope, como quieras tú verlo.

…

…

…

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a los Hale, hasta me había olvidado que tenían un par de hijos Rosalie y Jasper, ella tenía la misma edad que yo y la misma cara de aburrimiento en el famoso almuerzo. Jasper, por otro lado, se veía que disfrutaba de la conversación, el había seguido con la profesión de su padre, era abogado igual que la mayoría de los que conformaban la mesa.

Conocía a los Hale desde que tenía uso de razón, los veía en las fiestas de navidad o en los aniversarios de la compañía, pero después a mi me enviaron a un internado a Suiza y ya no los vi más, hasta que llegué a olvidarme de ellos.

Ahora, por razones de recesión, la firma en Londres se reducía, entonces Phil, envía a su hijo a trabajar a nuestra firma. Y de eso es lo que se trataba la conversación. En algunas ocasiones, me hacían algunas preguntas, pero no tenía ánimos de estar acá, así que mis respuestas eran solo con monosílabos.

La tortura, terminó cerca de las tres de la tarde, horario de mi salida de la oficina, Rosalie (solo por cortesía, ya que sus padres estaban en frente) me invitó a salir alguna de estas noches. René, por su puesto respondió por mí.

Así que unos de estos días, saldré con Rosalie, Jasper y otro abogado, recién contratado en la firma, amigo de Jasper, de tanto unir cabos me dio una jaqueca. Y por supuesto, tengo que presentarles a mi distinguida banda de amigos, solo para que la linda, rubia, perfecta Rosalie, de ojos azules, de cuerpo de una modelo de play boy, se ambiente en la ciudad.

Qué feliz soy de chaperona.

Cuatro de la tarde y arranco a mi dormitorio para dormir un rato, las chicas, que están en la ciudad, me enviaron un mensaje con el nombre del local, a donde estarán esta noche.

Antes de meterme a la ducha, atiendo una llamada –Jacob ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en la ciudad? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Cariño, soy feliz tan feliz de que me contestes así, estoy bien, todavía no he llegado a la ciudad, papá quiere que vuelva cuanto antes eso sí, tiene muchos pendientes y quiere que le ayude.

-Te extraño Jacob-

Él es mi mejor amigo, el único y el que mis padres no aprueban, lo conocí, en el jardín de infantes, cuando me tiró las trenzas y se rió de mí por mis moños chuecos, él, es el culpable de mi cambio de profesión, por la empresa de su familia, es que me decidí ser una decoradora de interiores.

-También te extraño cariño, pero, si yo no te llamo, tú no me llamas-

-Sabes que esto me está absorbiendo demasiado- traté de excusarme.

-estas de vacaciones-

-no para mis padres-

-Quiero que seas la Bella de antes, ya ni siquiera te oigo maldecirme, aunque sea por teléfono.

-Jacob, no sabes lo aburrido qué es maldecirte por teléfono, prefiero hacerlo cara a cara-

-¿Y cuándo será eso? Si ni siquiera puedo verte, con esto de tus salidas nocturnas, tus nuevos amigos- lo supo… maldición.

-Jacob, eso fue solo un malentendido-

-no te justifiques Bella, solo, no quiero que te mezcles con ellos, personas que solo viajan en autos de lujos, que solo comen en exclusivos restaurantes, que les gusta pasar en los mejores locales nocturnos-

-¿Es eso tan malo?-

-no, es solo lo que he escuchado Bella- mi cuerpo se tensa, porque sé lo que él ha escuchado.

-salir un par de noches con ellos, no me hace igual a ellos-

-pero estas en el grupo y todos generalizan a la hora de hablar, no especifican quién se estaba drogando en el baño si no que hablan de las chicas del grupo-

-basta- lo corté –no sigas, nadie se droga ¿me estas tratando de drogadicta?

-no dije eso, no te pongas a la defensiva-

-Jacob, tengo que hacer, hablamos luego- corté la llamada sin dejarlo hablar, era un secreto a voces, lo que hacía el grupo, pero nadie hacía nada, el dinero lo cubría todo.

Busque un vestido corto, entre mi ropa y me fui a la ducha, una hora más tarde iba rumbo al Venus, el local de moda y selectivo, la fila, era enorme, pero a mí no me importaba eso, ser una Swan, me abría un montón de puertas, el gorilón que estaba en la entrada me miró de pies a cabeza, me pregunto si estaba en la lista, antes de que hablara, gorilón número dos, le reprendía por la imprudencia de hacerme esperar y abría la puerta del local, deshaciéndose en disculpas.

Llegué al sector Vip, por el sector de los ascensores, nunca subas por las escaleras, si es que no quieres ver a tipos ahorrándose una habitación, es asqueroso.

Las chicas me levantaron la mano para indicar donde estaban, era fácil verlas, eran las chicas más llamativas del lugar, hasta yo sentía que desencajaba, al lado de ellas, Tanya era alta y rubia, sus rizos de peluquería, caían en cascadas por su espalda y sus piernas, se veían mucho más largas con la falda corta de cuero que estaba usando, sus pechos de clínica, sobresalían de su polera corta, donde enseñaba el diamante del ombligo, Jessica por otro lado, lucía unos pantalones cortos rojos y una polera donde mostraba un hombro, se notaba a leguas que no llevaba el brasier, su pelo rizado natural, lo llevaba en un medio moño.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, enseguida un chico, se acercó para darme la carta de tragos, se la devolví enseguida, pidiendo un vodka solo. Las chicas parloteaban de algunos vestidos de la línea nueva de Channel, en realidad, solo escuchaba un murmullo, mi mente, estaba en la conversación que tuve hoy con Jake, estaba preocupado por mí, siempre ha sido el único, que se ha preocupado por mí, cuando pienso en la decisión que he tomado, trato de no recordarlo a él, como mi mejor amigo, si no como solo un daño colateral.

-¡Bella!- Jessica me saca de la ensoñación – ¿ya supiste que Dimitri, está de vuelta?-

-No, tenía idea- Dimitri, un error más en mi vida, claro que sabía que había llegado, el tipo apenas, puso en pie en el país, me llamó.

-Llegó hoy, dijo que se daría una vuelta por aquí, más tarde.

Lo que me faltaba…

-¿Conoces a esos chicos?- apuntó Jessica con voz suave, me gire para verlos.

Vi, aun chico bastante grande, que tenía en sus piernas a una rubia, Rosalie ¡maldición! Y estaban mirando a mi dirección, levante la mano en un saludo cordial.

-¿los conoces?-

-son los hijos de los socios de mi padre-

-pero nunca los había visto aquí, menos en el Vip.

-vienen llegando de Londres- no quise dar mucha información, no sabía el por qué, pero no quería a Rosalie en este grupo.

Miré disimuladamente al grupo de Rose, sentados se encontraban un chico más y una chica de pelo corto pero alborotado que mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, al lado de Jasper.

Tanya, también se había dado vuelta a mirar al grupo. Volví la mirada a mi trago, no quería que ellos se acercaran a mí, así que traté de ignorarlos.

-El chico de los ojos verdes, no te deja de mirar- Tanya me habla al oído- es muy guapo-

Volví mi atención para encontrarme con los ojos verdes más hermosos e intrigantes que había visto hasta el momento, tenían una especie de magnetismo que me obligaban a no apartar la mirada. Pero lo hice y tomé de un sorbo mi vodka, pedí otro.

Nunca había visto alguien así, nunca antes me había mirado así, me puse un tanto nerviosa, aunque en algunas ocasiones, desviaba la vista a él.

Me levanté de golpe, las chicas me siguieron enseguida al tocador.

Estaba retocando mi maquillaje, cuando vi a Rose, por el espejo.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola Rose-

-de saber que ibas a visitar el Venus, me hubiese ahorrado tanta cordialidad frente a mis padres-

-también yo- ¿por qué era tan grosera conmigo? Yo no fui tan grosera con ella ¿o sí?

A su lado llegó la chica de pelo corto, era unos centímetros más baja que nosotras, me saludó con mucha efusividad, como Alice, la novia de Jasper.

Solía estar enamorada de Jasper, antes de que viajaran a Londres, no sé cuanto duró, ese enamoramiento, para mí era un chico lo máximo. Ahora que lo vi, me di cuenta lo absurdo que son los enamoramientos de niños. Estaba guapo, pero ya no para mis gustos.

Rose me invitó a saludar a los de su mesa, así que ahí estaba yo, caminando a su lado, junto a la chica efusiva.

Jasper me vio y se levantó para saludarme.

-¿cómo estas Bella?

-bien Jasper ¿y tú?

-disfrutando la noche-

-así veo-

Rose, llamo mi atención –El es mi novio Emmett, hermano de Alice y este es Edward- el de los ojos verdes que me miraba como halcón.

-Hola, soy Isabella-

El chico de los ojos verdes se levantó, no alcancé a estirar mi mano, para saludarlo, el se acercó y me besó la mejilla, sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo.

Dirás que cursi, pero así me paso, entonces de la forma más respetuosa, me disculpé y arranqué de ese lugar.

Me despedí de todo el mundo y una vez en mi auto, a unos kilómetros de distancia, me permití respirar y analizar la estúpida situación en la que había caído.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo 3**

No podía permitir conocer a gente nueva, no me debía permitir sentir nada con nadie…

Es por eso que había escapado del Venus, lo más rápido posible y era por eso que he evitado todas las invitaciones que me ha hecho Rose y Jasper ya instalado en la oficina.

Como no lo vi llegar, el famoso Emmett era el otro abogado de la firma, mi madre estaba de un humor de perros en estos días, nadie sabía que le ocurría y lo peor era, que su enojo lo descargaba conmigo, en donde fuera. Mi padre, andaba fuera de la ciudad, viendo un caso de alguna empresa.

Comenzó como todas las mañanas, mi sueño viéndose interrumpido por René, su voz chillona, escuchándose por toda la casa, no sé porque, programaba el despertador, si sabía que vendría ella a despertarme, tampoco sabía por qué el afán de hacerlo, la mayoría de las mañanas.

-¿a qué hora llegaste anoche?

-anoche, no salí a ningún lado-

- No me hables en ese tono Isabella-

-¿Qué tono? Solo dije que no salía ningún lado-

Se fue a mi closet y comenzó a escarbar en mi ropa, cualquier chica, alucinaría con mi closet, muchos vestidos del diseñador que quieras, trajes para la oficina, de media tarde, para cocteles y que hablar de los zapatos, en eso, mi madre siempre estaba preocupada, lo que era yo… por mí un par de jeans y unas converse, estaría más que bien.

-¿pero qué haces ahí todavía niñita? Vete a la ducha-

Me levanté con desganas y abrí el grifo, tantee el agua, hasta que estuvo a la temperatura que me gustaba y me metí. Minutos más tarde ya salía de mi habitación con la ropa que había elegido mi madre. Me veía tan ejecutiva, como el resto de los abogados, solo que era una asistente solamente.

…

-¿Por qué los resúmenes de los casos no están en mi escritorio? ¿Y las fotocopias y los balances?-

Que fastidio, me ha tenido corriendo toda la mañana, no he podido tomar ni siquiera un café.

En las otras oficinas, donde se estaban acomodando Jasper y Emmett, estaban seleccionando el puesto de sus asistentes, todo el mundo pensó, que yo sería uno de ellos, pero es mucho para mi madre, darme un puesto así.

Sé que todo el mundo en la oficina, siente lástima de mi, por el trato que recibo, pero yo, ya no estoy en condiciones de que sientan lástima por mí, así, que he tomado la actitud, tal cual como mi madre, fría como la nieve, no dejo que los sentimientos me embarguen, así como mi madre la comenzaron a llamar la reina del hielo, a mi me apodaron como "la princesa", en cierto modo es mejor así, estoy tan acostumbrada de los desplantes de ella, que ya no interfieren en mis sentimientos, mi máscara de hierro está conmigo las veinticuatro horas y solo me permito liberarme de ella cuando estoy con Jacob.

Por otro lado, mi madre se empeñaba en hacerme sentir inferior a ella y lo intensificó desde que me revelé y no quise estudiar Derecho y seguir con el negocio.

— ¡ISABELLA! —el grito de mi madre me volvió a la realidad.

—Ya voy René, un segundo-

-Acá estoy-

- No tengo todo el día, muchacha, solo es para informarte, que invité a Dimitri a cenar-

Estúpido Dimitri, siempre besándole los pies a René.

-Así que quiero que te pongas algo decente y espero que no le hagas más un desplante a ese muchacho, no sé, por qué te empeñas en alejarlo de ti, cuando es el tipo que te conviene, el que te va a mantener, ya que elegiste esa estúpida carrera-

Y ahí estamos otra vez, siempre todo termina en la carrera que elegí y ahora la mezcla con Dimitri.

Dimitri, es hijo de un empresario, amigo de la familia y papá es el abogado de su empresa, desde que llegué de Suiza, se han empeñado en que salga con él, que sea mi novio y que me case con él.

El tipo es guapo, no lo voy a negar, pero esa cara de niño bueno, engaña a todo el mundo, se acuesta con todas las mujeres que pueda, ostentando su abultada billetera, se supone que trabaja con su padre, pero vive en el club de golf y por las noches en los bares más exclusivos de la ciudad, sus conquistas, siempre son portada de revistas, pero él, las niega todas, aludiendo, que sola una persona es quién le ha robado el corazón, si es que tuviese uno.

_Y con él, cometí el peor error de mi vida, nunca me voy a perdonar eso, estábamos en Malibú, con todos los chicos, habíamos estado bebiendo mucho y me sentía muy mareada, Dimitri, me dijo que solo una línea, me iba a quitar la borrachera, todos lo estaban haciendo y la euforia del momento y la estupidez, me hicieron consumir cocaína. Más tarde estaba envuelta en sus brazos, besándonos desesperadamente, llegamos a su habitación y comenzamos a desnudarnos._

_Su toque era rudo, sus labios recorrían mi cuello dejando una estela de humedad, sus manos apretaron mis pechos, fuertemente y quise retirarme, pero, no lo hice, no me retiré._

_Para ese entonces, no tenía nada decidido, con respecto a mi vida. Pero eso fue una de las razones, que me llevaron a tomar la decisión._

_Me tumbó sobre la cama, mientras se ponía un preservativo, después de unos minutos, cayó rendido sobre mí, tuve, que poner un poco de fuerza, para dejarlo al costado, de mí._

_Cerca de la madrugada no lo resistí más y comencé a vestirme._

_-Quédate- me pidió con voz somnolienta, pero no le hice caso._

_Estuve hasta cerca de mediodía encerrada en mi habitación, con la piel enrojecida de tanto refregarme la piel, bajo la ducha, no podía sacarme el aroma de su piel._

_¿Por qué lo había hecho?_

_Fui una más, caí en lo que siempre había negado ser. Me sentía fatal._

Y fue desde ese día, que Dimitri, no me ha dejado tranquila y hasta a veces se hace llamar mi novio, René, presintió, que algo había pasado entre nosotros, en ese viaje, por el comportamiento que ha tenido Dimitri, conmigo.

Me envía flores y joyas, las flores las tiró a la basura y las joyas se las envió de vuelta. No quiero nada de él.

…

Llegué temprano a casa, hubiese deseado, quedarme en el Parque central, donde podía respirar un poco de tranquilidad, pero prácticamente arranqué del lugar, luego de que me encontrara a Edward, al chico que conocí en el Venus.

Estaba caminando descalza, por el césped del lugar, tomando un helado y me detuve en una de las bancas, para tomar asiento, la mayoría de los días, hacía lo mismo, después de descubrir la nueva heladería que habían abierto.

Estaba concentrada en mis chips de chocolate cuando escucho un "hola", mi cuerpo enseguida se paralizó y sintió ese escalofrío.

-Hola-

-Tanto tiempo, sin verte- ese tipo a la luz del día, sí, que era guapo -¿cómo has estado?

-Bien- quería salir de ahí.

-Últimamente, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti-

-Espero que cosas buena- bajé la mirada a mi helado, un poco avergonzada con lo que me estaba diciendo, espero, que no haya escuchado los mismos comentarios que le han llegado a Jake.

-cosas buenas, acuérdate que mi hermano está trabajando en tu firma-

-no es mi firma, es la de mis padres y ese Emmett, no debería andar, hablando de mí- eso me sonó muy enojado.

-no te enojes, solo cuenta cosas genéricas, como lo eficiente que eres, lo bien que te ves por las mañanas, esas cosas- ahora sí, que me avergonzó.

-¿Lo genial, que me veo en las mañanas? Eso es ridículo-

-sí tu lo crees así… ¿por qué no has salido con nosotros? Rose te ha invitado un par de veces.

-no he podido-

-te he visto en algunos clubes- raro, yo no lo he visto. Peor, me ha visto… mierda. –Deberías venir, con nosotros, alguno de estos días-

-lo voy a pensar- terminé mi helado, mirando el otro lado de la laguna, sintiendo que en ocasiones el me miraba ¿por qué no se iba?

-así que estas estudiando decoración de interiores-

-sí ¿y tú, qué estás estudiando?- quise no haber preguntado, porque soltó una carcajada. -¿te estás riendo de mí?-

-Oh, no, lo siento, es qué, bueno, es estúpido lo que te voy a decir, pero, no eres la primera, que cree, que estudio. No estoy estudiando, ya me recibí, soy doctor-

-¿tú? ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-veintisiete- guau, pensé que tenía mi edad.

-¿Alguna especialidad en particular o solo medicina general?-

-soy cardiólogo-

-Ya estás trabajando o solo haces residencias-

-Hice las residencias en Londres, ahora trabajo en el hospital público, mi padre es el nuevo director del hospital-

-así que conseguiste el puesto, porque tu padre es el director, qué fácil- eso lo dije sin pensar, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, nunca me ha gustado, que estos riquillos, lo tengan todo fácil, solo porque su padre mueve influencias.

-no es así, como lo estás viendo-

-tener el mismo apellido que el director del hospital, hace que no te vean con los mismos ojos-

-si tú insistes en verlo así-

-Es la realidad Edward ¿tú crees que a mí, no me pasa? Ser una Swan, me facilita mucho las cosas, mis padres, son conocidos en todos lados y hace que todo el mundo te abras las puertas y también-

-basta- se atrevió a cortar mi parlamento –te dije que las cosas, acá son distintas, puede que en alguna clínica privada, ser hijo del directos haya importado, pero en el sistema público, no es así, tuve que pasar por montones de entrevistas y mi trabajo, todavía está siendo evaluado, son vidas, con las que trabajo, no inversiones, ni autos de lujos o entro a bares exclusivos, con mi apellido-

Vaya ahora si me siento mal y avergonzada

-lo siento, no lo había visto de esa manera-

-sí también, lo siento que hayas pensado así de mí-

-ya te pedí disculpas-

-no lo hiciste-

-dije lo siento-

-eso, no es pedir disculpas-

-ok, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, me tengo que ir-

-¿quieres que te disculpe?- y ahí fue, donde una sonrisa de él me desequilibró y no logré formular una respuesta coherente.

-mmm-

-tienes que salir con nosotros hoy en la noche y no voy aceptar un No, por respuesta-

-lo siento, vas a tener que aceptarla, porque hoy no puedo, tenemos invitados a cenar- y no puedo pensar en faltar.

-mañana entonces-

-¿no trabajas?-

-tengo libre hasta el lunes, dame tu dirección, para pasarte a buscar-

-¡No!, mejor, te doy mi número y nos ponemos de acuerdo en donde llegar-

…

…

Y así, era como tenía una cita para mañana en la noche, mientras cenaba y Dimitri, le ponía al día a mi madre, como estaba Europa, viaje, al que me negué, rotundamente a ir, estaba desgranando y analizando, la conversación, que tuve hoy, con Edward.

Por más, que había tratado de olvidarme de él, desde que lo había visto en el Venus, no había podido, siempre estaba Emmett, en la oficina, recordándome, que existía, su hermano, tenía el mismo color de ojos que él, solo que los de Emmett, no resaltaban tanto, como los de Edward, con su cabello cobrizo. Y ahora que lo había visto con los últimos rayos del sol, más hipnotizada me tenían.

Dijo que me había visto una par de veces, espero que no, me haya visto en nada comprometedor, aunque en los bares, no era, del tipo de chicas, que bailaba provocativamente o que se colgaba de algún tipo, pero sí, últimamente, estaba recibiendo algún tipo de pastillas, drogas, como los llamaría cualquiera, no las tomaba, las escondía en mi cartera o en el estuche de mi celular, solo había consumido un par de veces, ese tipo de drogas, pero no lo estaba haciendo, ahora, las estaba guardando, hasta tener una cantidad suficiente.

…

Ahora Dimitri, estaba insistiendo en que saliéramos a bailar, pero me estoy negando, aludiendo a mi cansancio, mi madre también lo está apoyando, con una voz tan fingida, que da pena.

Dimitri, se da por vencido, pero tengo que ir a despedirlo a la puerta, como si no conociera el lugar.

Insiste, en que salgamos mañana por la noche y por primera vez, tengo una excusa para librarme de él.

…

_Cuando conocí a Bella Swan, no podía creer, lo que estaba viendo, para mi suerte, Rose, mi cuñada, ya la conocía y fue quien la llevó a la mesa, para presentarla, no la vi, en ningún momento sonreír, ni siquiera de cortesía y eso me llamo la atención ¿cómo una persona tan hermosa no sonreía? Esa noche se fue muy rápidamente de nuestro lado y del bar, pero se ha mantenido en mis sueños, la mayoría de las veces._

_Un día, nos juntamos almorzar con nuestros padres y Emmett, nos comentó, que la chica estaba trabajando en la firma de sus padres, donde mi hermano y Jasper, estaban recién acomodándose, entonces, nos cuenta que a pesar de hacer bien su trabajo, su madre, prácticamente, barre el piso con ella, la trata mal, de inepta, de estúpida, de ignorante, no importa quién esté presente, su madre, solo llega y le grita ¿qué tipo de madre haría eso? Emmett, nos dice que ella, solo escucha a su madre gritar, no se ofende, ni se larga a llorar, ni siquiera le contesta y también le llama la atención de que no sonríe, ningún momento del día lo hace._

_Hace unas noches, algunos médicos, solteros, tuvimos libre y nos fuimos a un bar cerca del hospital, para celebrar, nuestras contrataciones y fue cuando la vi, otra vez, sentada con las mismas chicas, de la otra vez, tomando una copa, después la siguieron unas cuantas más. Hablaba un par de veces con sus amigas y se acercaron algunos tipos al grupo. Sus amigas, estaban muy borrachas y se perdían con los tipos en la pista de baile, ella solo se quedó sentada, con la vista perdida, bebiendo de su copa, cuando decidí acercarme a ella, llegó uno de sus amigos a su lado y discretamente le dio algo, que parecía una pastilla, nadie, más que yo, se dio cuenta de lo que le pasó, me quede observando, para ver si ella se levantaba al baño o se la tomaba en el mismo lugar, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco, vi, lo que ella hizo con la pastilla._

_Me decepcionó un poco su ambiente y pensé en el trato que le daba su madre y la clase de amigos, con los que se rodeaba, no quise sentir lástima por ella, porque a leguas, se ve que me odiaría al instante por hacerlo, pero fue inevitable._

_Cuando la vi en el Parque central descalza y tomando helado, mis pies, antes de pensarlo, estaban viajando solos a ella._

_La había convencido de salir con ella, luego de probar su temperamento, pero estaba feliz de haberlo logrado, solo que no la había hecho sonreír, ninguna vez. _

_Esto se había convertido en un reto para mí._


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Capitulo 4.

No pude dormir esa noche, su mirada, su sonrisa, daban vueltas en mi cabeza, me levanté, por la madrugada a dar vueltas por el jardín como siempre lo hacía, mi madre, se había quedado con la casa, después del divorcio, una casa de seis habitaciones, un enorme comedor y sala de estar, nuestro jardín era hermoso, junto a él una piscina de agua temperada, donde a veces me sentaba para meditar.

Ahí estaba esta madrugada, no quería sumar sentimientos a mí vida, solo quería dejar los que ya, me albergaban y consumían, el odio y el resentimiento hacia mis padres, quería dejarlos, tratando de tapar la estela de mierda, que voy a dejar cuando haya cometido mi acto final.

Hasta el momento, te has hecho una idea de cómo es mi madre, pero te contaré que Charlie Swan, no lo hace tan mal, él solo calla, le da la razón a mi madre, porque ella dice, que soy una niña caprichosa, que consigue todo, muy fácilmente y ahí está ella para enseñarme los caminos de la vida.

La realidad es, que yo llegué en el momento menos indicado a sus vidas, recién recibiéndose de abogados, queriendo explotar el mundo, así que mi madre se tuvo que postergar unos años, por mi cuidado y el que explotó el mundo fue mi padre.

Más tarde, se unieron y formaron la empresa.

No le di, más vueltas al asunto y me fui a la cama.

Me vestí con una falda negra ajustada, y una blusa manga corta, mire mi rostro al espejo y rogué para que saliera el sol y poder usar mis gafas oscuras, las ojeras que llevaba eran muy notorias.

El chofer, ya, nos esperaba, así, que no me daba tiempo para desayunar, mi madre me miró de pies a cabeza, antes de subir al auto.

Antes de subir, tomé la sabia decisión de volverme por mi auto, lo menos que quería era ir escuchando los sermones de mi madre, el dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a empeorar.

…

…

-buenos días señoritas-

Me giré y vi a Jasper en el umbral de la puerta, yo estaba sacando algunas fotocopias y bebiendo un café, extra cargado. Todas babeaban con la presencia de Jasper y Emmett, yo lo ignoraba y rodaba mis ojos ante las asistentes, tratando de caerles en gracia.

-así, que hoy sales con nosotros-

-no lo digas tan alto, que te pueden oír-

-Rosalie y Alice, están muy entusiasmadas-

-sí, yo también- espero que haya sonado de lo más irónico, tomé mis fotocopias y salí a mi lugar, pero antes me cortó y tomó mi brazo.

-te ves cansada ¿saliste anoche?- la pregunta me tomó de golpe.

-eso no es asunto tuyo-

-Jasper, que bueno es verte instalado en la oficina- genial, mi padre estaba de vuelta en la ciudad.

-Buenos días Charlie, si ya me instalé, Bella fue de mucha ayuda en eso- ¿a qué vino eso?, yo, no le ayudé a mover ni un solo archivador.

-Así es Bella, muy servicial ¿cómo estás cariño?- recién se dirigió a mí, quizás recién, había notado mi presencia.

-¿y cómo te ha tratado la ciudad?-

-muy bien, ya me acomodé en un departamento, al igual que Rose y a la noche, nos llevaremos a esta señorita a un bar de mala muerte, para embriagarla y hacer que nos diga los grandes secretos de esta firma-

Jasper era un ridículo.

-Bella, no te dirá nada, está entrenada, por los mejores-

Genial, ahora el tema se centraba en mí, rodé mis ojos con frustración y me fui a mi lugar de una vez por todas, ya veía a mi madre, bajando de su trono, para exigirme las carpetas que había estado solicitando.

Me senté en mi cubículo, para ordenar las carpetas y preparar los horarios y las salidas a los tribunales, el teléfono sonaba y sonaba, contesté algunas llamadas, tomando los recados, mirando como mi padre seguía hablando con todo el personal, les preguntaba cómo estaban sus familias, pareciendo tan cercano y el jefe ideal, no tenía idea que Margareth, tenía a su madre enferma, me sentí un poco mal por eso, ella trabajaba a mi lado y no sabía nada de ella, luego recordé sobre mi norma de crear vínculos y me quedé callada.

Antes de salir de la oficina, me llegó un mensaje a mi celular de un número desconocido.

"_qué te parece en el Venus"_

Supe enseguida de quién se trataba y mi estomago se sintió raro.

_Ok. El Venus a las ocho…_

Así que tengo una cita a las ocho, estoy hecha un lío, esto se me está saliendo de las manos.

El resto del día transcurre normal, para todos, menos para mí, no dejo de mirar mi celular y creo que sonreí, cuando me contestó un "_o.k ;)"._

A las cuatro de la tarde decido irme a casa y pensar en que usar, vestido, pantalón largo, corto, minifalda. ¿Qué hago?

Me decido por un vestido azul, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con la espalda a la vista. Cargo un poco más el maquillaje y me calzo mis zapatos de taco.

René, está en la sala y me pregunta donde salgo, le digo que salgo con los Hale, ella se molesta y en verdad que no la entiendo, en la oficina, insiste que salga con Jasper y ahora se molesta.

Tomo mi Volvo y salgo de casa directo al Venus, Tanya me telefonea un par de veces, pero ignoro sus llamadas, hace un tiempo, se enteró que Jasper, trabaja en la firma y ha insistido en preguntas con ello.

Son pasadas las ocho y estoy subiendo al Vip, el grupo está sentado al fondo y todos ríen a carcajadas hasta que me ven, aunque no dejan de sonreír, se levantan y salen a mi encuentro, es incómodo, todos me abrazan, como si fuéramos grandes amigos.

Edward me abraza y también me da un pellizco en la mejilla –me alegra mucho que hayas venido- ahora sí, que me siento incomoda. Me siento a su lado, no es que haya tenido otra opción.

-Me encanta tu vestido- dice Alice.

-gracias y ¿ya se acomodaron en la ciudad?- trato de sonar lo más casual que puedo, no sé, si esto va a resultar.

Menos cuando todos comienzan hablar al mismo tiempo.

Puedo deducir sobre un departamento, frente al parque central, lo que no entiendo, es porque Rose, no se va a vivir con Emmett, a pesar que no pueden quitarse las manos de encima y hasta Alice con Jasper se ven tan enamorados, que me llama la atención que ninguna de las parejas vayan a vivir juntas.

-¿cuándo comienzan tus clase?- Rose me pregunta, mientras leemos la carta de tragos.

-en tres semanas más-

-Rose, me contó que estás estudiando decoración de interiores, me encanta esa profesión, hasta puedes crear tu propia empresa, mamá también fue decoradora de interiores, pero ahora se cargó más en la colección de antigüedades en una galería de arte, fue la que más lamentó, cambiar de país. Papá le hizo ver, que desde acá, puede obtener más piezas a la colección-

-Alice, Bella, no quiere saber de mamá- Emmett, la cortó.

En verdad, no quería saber nada de su familia.

-¿cuánto te queda de la carrera?- fue el momento de Edward para preguntar.

-me quedan dos semestres, pero el último ya es solo práctica-

-no entiendo ¿por qué no elegiste ser abogado, como tus padres? pasabas tanto tiempo en la firma de tus padres, se veía a leguas que te gustaba-

-la gente cambia, Jasper-

-Por favor, no hablemos de trabajo, ni de estudio, nosotras también comenzamos en tres semanas, ya nuestro traslado está terminado, así que solo nos queda disfrutar… ¿qué vas a tomar Bella?-

-Alice, ni siquiera la has dejado ver la carta-

-solo un vodka-

Bueno en el momento que estuve esperando mi trago, me enteré que las chicas estudiaban diseño y confección de vestuario, también le quedaban dos semestres y se estaban cambiando al famoso departamento que estaban hablando, en mi llegada. Los chicos este fin de semana le estaban ayudando a cambiarse y me estaban invitando, alegué que tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

La música estaba reventando mis oídos y las chicas estaban bailando en la pista, Edward se acercó a mí, pensé que me invitaría a bailar pero no lo hizo, de cierta forma, eso me decepcionó un poco, me hice la loca, concentrándome en mi trago, pero de todas formas se acercó a mi oído.

-¿Alguna vez sonríes?- ¿cómo se atrevía hacerme esa pregunta? Es como si hubiese estado, toda una vida observándome, fruncí el ceño, enojada, mientras él no dejaba de sonreír, hasta se atrevió a guiñarme el ojo, me sentí expuesta y débil y quise correr, correr de ahí, de su lado.

Pero me limité, a beber de mi trago y asegurarme de que el camarero me trajera otro.

-así que no me vas a contestar-

-cuando las situaciones lo ameritan sonrío- las chicas llegan a mi lado y cortan nuestra conversación, con ellas es más fácil hablar, hasta es más ameno y entretenido. Mientras mi trago llega, veo del otro lado que Tanya y Jessica me están sonriendo, les levanto la mano en señal de saludo. No me pasa desapercibido que Edward, tensa la mirada. ¿Por qué?

-¿no vas con ellos?-

-tú me invitaste a salir, no soy tan grosera- y sonrío, sí, le sonrío, forzadamente, pero lo hago, el rueda los ojos y bebe de su cerveza.

-Cariño, si hubiese sabido que ibas a venir, te habría pasado a buscar-

Mierda… Dimitri.

-¿no me vas a presentar a tus… amigos?-

¿Por qué a mí? Solo a mí, se me ocurre venir al Venus y no esperar la presencia de Dimitri. Seguramente Tanya y Jessica, lo llamaron para contarle.

-Hola soy Emmett, compañero de trabajo de Bella y ¿tú, quién eres?-

-soy Dimitri, su novio…- doble mierda.

-No es mi novio- respondo al instante, el sonríe sarcásticamente y tengo nuevamente esa necesidad de echarme a correr.

-Podemos hablar un momento a solas- ni siquiera puedo responder, porque ya ha tomado de mi mano y me lleva al otro lado, cerca del bar.

-no me toques- me logro zafar- ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta, que te presentes como mi novio?, ¿acaso eres un enfermo mental que no entiende razones?-

-a tu madre no le gustará con la clase de personas con las que estas saliendo-

-no saques a mi madre en esto-

-es con ella, la única manera que me tomas enserio-

-vete a la mierda Dimitri, no te metas en mi vida-

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir qué vas a volver a mí?-

Me giré, no quiero, nunca más escuchar el mismo parlamento, estoy realmente enojada, porque en verdad, la estaba pasando bien junto al grupo, hablábamos de cosas triviales y muy lejos de todas las frivolidades a las que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar junto al grupo de amigos con los que mis padres se empeñaban en que yo saliera.

Edward estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, se veía molesto, esperaba que no me dijera nada, porque en verdad que me iba ver molesta., tome mi bolso y mi abrigo, tenía que salir de ahí. No podía seguir en ese sitio, con Dimitri en el mismo lugar que yo, sabía que no solo sería esa intervención en la noche, aprovecharía, cualquier momento, para molestarme nuevamente.

-¿te vas?-

-Lo siento Edward, pero sí, me voy-

-comenzaste a decir lo siento-

Me calmé, subí la vista y me dio mucha rabia, porque Dimitri estaba arruinando, una de las mejores noches que había tenido hace mucho tiempo.

-Conozco un lugar- comencé a decir- no es tan exclusivo como esto, si quieren podemos ir para allá-

-Hecho- dijo Alice, tomo sus cosas y mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar a la salida.

-gracias- le murmuré.

Emmett y Rose, se fueron solos en el jeep de Emmett, mientras el resto, nos subimos a mi Volvo, cruzamos la ciudad en menos de veinte minutos y nos adentramos en uno de los barrios bohemios, no era tan exclusivo como el Venus, Delirio era un pub, para escuchar música suave, casi siempre de artistas emergentes, Riley, era el dueño del local, que atendía también la barra. Él era el novio de Bree, compañera de universidad, juntas le decoramos el local.

El lugar contaba con un guardia a la entrada, que por supuesto me conocía, le pregunté si quedaban mesas disponibles y llamó a Riley, en unos minutos el tipo me daba un abrazo, alegre, porque lo había ido a ver.

Para borrar la cara de incertidumbre, les conté mi historia con Riley, mientras nos acomodaban una mesa para seis, Riley, al rato nos llevó unas tablas de quesos y papas fritas, en el escenario, había una banda, cantando jazz.

Al rato Riley se sentó con nosotros para conversar y reír de las anécdotas de Emmett y Jasper en la oficina, la mayoría de las situaciones, las había visto, pero contadas por Emmett, tenían un sentido, muy sarcástico y cómico.

Ya era pasada de las tres de la mañana y Rose, bostezó, muy dramáticamente, mientras veíamos a Jasper y Alice comerse a besos en la pista de baile.

-esto es asqueroso- dije sin pensar.

-lo dices de envidiosa- me contesto Emmett.

-estuve enamorada de Jasper mis primeros diez años de vida y míralo, me superó-

-¿estás enamorada de Jasper todavía?- me pregunto Edward, un poco pálido.

-No, solo fue algo de chica, estoy sanada de ese ser miserable-

-hey, es mi hermano-

Emmett, se levanta de su asiento hablando sobre su hermana menor, siendo devorada por Jasper, Rosalie y yo soltamos una carcajada -¿tú no vas a buscar a tu hermana?- le hable a Edward.

-no, solo si la hace sufrir, le voy a romper la cara-

-Por esta noche es suficiente, tengo que irme a casa- Me levanté tomé mi abrigo, para comenzar a despedirme, primero fue Rose, que ya estaba media lacia y se colgó de mi hombro. Emmett por otro lado, estuvo al borde de dejarme sin respiración.

Fui a la pista de baile y me despedí de la efusiva Alice y Jasper, Edward se ofreció en llevarme a mi auto.

-me llamarás cuando llegues, para quedar más tranquilo ¿ok?-

-ok- reí medio tonta-

-me gusta tu sonrisa, podrías hacerlo mucho más seguido- espero no haberme ruborizado, pero sentí mi cara caliente de todas formas y bajé la mirada.

-adiós Edward- me tomo de la cintura y me abrazó, fue algo especial, no, como los abrazos de los chicos de allá dentro. Mo quise sentir más en ese abrazo, no podía, así como pude, me separé de él, no tanto, para que dejara un beso en mi mejilla.

Al rato arranqué mi auto, con dirección a casa, la mejilla me quemaba y podría jurar que todavía sentía su perfume en mi ropa, por culpa de su abrazo.


End file.
